Unexpected Triplets 1
by Triplet Ella Carlie Cullen
Summary: What would happen if Renesmee was a triplet? Find out in this story. Find out what happens when Renesmee, Carmie, and Ella along with their adopted cousins try to overcome problems in the Cullen family! Please review to make upcoming stories better! Thank
1. The Birth

**Unexpected Triplets (Story 1)**

_What if Renesmee wasn't just a single child? What if she was a triplet?_

**The Birth BPOV**

I felt a pulling below, and I couldn't see Edward.

"Renesmee" Edward whispered. Renesmee? I was sure my little nudger was going to be a boy.

"Give her to me" I said. Edward came forward holding an off-white creature in his hands. "She's beautiful" I felt myself going black and before I could reach out for my daughter she was gone.

"There's something!" Edward screamed from below. I was still too big to see what he meant then I felt a sudden tugging in my stomach again.

"Another one?," Jacob said. "What did you guys do on that island? Do it day and night?"

I wanted so bad to tell Jacob shut up right about now but I was to numb to even open my mouth.

"Well Jacob, why don't you see how good Bella is at seducing her husband… and I…" Edward defended.

"I DON'T NEED TO KNOW!" Jacob cut in.

I felt pushing against my last good ribs but suddenly almost half of it was gone but there was something still there.

"Bella, love it looks like twins. Bella can you hear me?" Edward asked anxiously.

"There's. Something. Moving. In my. Stomach." Was all I could manage to choke out before going out cold.

"Damn mitt!" was the last thing I heard Edward say before I was officially out cold.

**EPOV**

I saw Bella go out cold right after I told her we had twins but I saw something in a way crawling down and throwing itself from Bella's cut bellow her stomach, I guess it was attached to its unexpected sister and I definitely did not expect another one... I caught it before it plummeted down to the ground.

"Triplets." I said falling to the ground with the two of three triplets in my hands.

"Triplets!" Jacob screamed on the top of his lungs. "Now I think I believe my theory before!"

There was blabbering from beyond the doors and I could hear Carlisle saying not to interfere and that they would go crazy if they made a single step into this room.

Bella… Bella's life was still in danger and I had to save her or I would loose the love of my life and my children would loose their mother, and how would I be able to avoid believing that I could have prevented that loss. I carefully put the unexpected newborns into the basket we got only expecting one. Renesmee, the only triplet that was able to be named stayed in Jacob's arms where I mistakenly put her when I noticed something wasn't right with Bella.

I took a large syringe with a 5 inch needle attached to it.

"What's that?" Jacob said finally his eyes off Renesmee.

"My venom," I said, a little muttered, still in shock with the surprise of triplets on my mind. "I fought myself for this much just incase we would need it, and I was right."

I stabbed the needle into Bella's heart. "Keep her heart pumping Jacob!" I yelled to Jacob. He quickly set Renesmee on her two sisters. I felt offended; did he care about her other two sisters?

I bit Bella on her neck, wrists, and other vital areas that could transport my venom quickly. I also licked the wound, sealing it so the venom wouldn't just run off.


	2. Now What Would We Call It?

**Now What Would We Call It?**** EPOV**

I sent Jacob out, being irritated with him only caring for Renesmee and acting like he was oblivious to the others.

Each day the triplets grew and grew. By the third day they showed signs of understanding and showing that they were identical except for their hair and eye colors so we had to look closely in order to tell who was who because their hair was mostly black but changing each day so we couldn't wait for Bella to wake up, for we knew just that they would probably be as smart as any good toddler in a matter of days or hours, that's if Bell ever would wake up. Alice had said that she saw Bella alive and healthy but I couldn't help read her mind that she was confused if she was seeing Bella in another life or now.

"What are we going to call it?" I asked. Rosalie and Esme both hit me at perfect synchronization, as if they knew I was going to say that and practiced a way to set me straight.

_Don't call your BIOLOGICAL DAUGHTERS a thing_. Alice thought.

"You had to put emphasis on those two words?" I asked. Alice only smirked tauntingly back which aggravated me a bit.

"Ella!" the youngest one choked out. This one was obviously adored by Carlisle and Esme because as she tried to move herself toward me Carlisle and Esme just ran over and carried her here.

"She's a mommy and daddy's girl you know, she tries to get to you two whenever you're up there in the room waiting for Bella to become conscious." Esme Began.

"Her hair has beautiful light blue highlights on her many shades of brown hair although it becomes even lighter brown in the sun. She has gray blue eyes Edward, you would see if you spent time with your children." She sounded as a concerned grandmother. Here we go…

"She's right son." Carlisle said taking, I guess now Ella, from Esme's arms. "She's quite a dazzler as well." I suddenly recalled the night at the restaurant in Port Angeles when Bella said I dazzled people. Before I knew it Ella was on the couch next to where I stood, I sat down on the ground allowing her to jump on my shoulders and run her little fingers through my hair and kissed me gently on the cheek. It felt like when I kissed Bella and when she would put her hands in my hair.

"Daddy?" she asked in a hypnotizing baby voice.

"Yes?" I answered naturally and unaware until everyone giggled including Ella herself.

"Ella's for daddy Edward and mommy Bella!" She was such a unique child, like her mother. I thought of where her sisters were. "Carmie's sleeping behind uncle Jazper!" Then I was confused, also dazzled by the fact that she pronounced Jasper with a Z.

"Does she have my power?" I asked confused and hoping.

"No." Carlisle said.

"Then…" I ran off sort of disappointed.

"She can mimic powers Edward." Esme said with awe in her eyes, answering my running thoughts. "She tried using everyone's power…"

Ella plummeted and landed in my lap and yawned and said "Nessie with Jay in garden." I read her mind saying _oops I mean meadow_. But by the time she could say in the tucked her head in my chest and murmured what sounded like "daddy, prefect pill…" she muttered under her breathe not being able to finish that last word of hers.

"You're just trying to find ways on hitting your head now are you?" I asked knowing she couldn't hear me although she gave a little nod that made me smile.

A bronze haired girl appeared in Jazz's arms and I guessed it was who Ella called Carmie. She slowly opened her mouth in a tiny little O shaped yawn. Her eyes flashed open in astonishment and looked at Jasper and said "That ONE daddy?" She asked confused and annoyed as if she was getting irritated by a question she couldn't answer. Jasper nodded and she looked at me with her charming green eyes I surprisingly remembered I had when I was human.

"She asked me if I was her dad... I wish…" Jasper explained maybe getting that I had no clue by the first words my second daughter said, with a smile looking at Carmie. "She even asked Emmett and Carlisle. She's even been trying to get to you but you've just been moving to fast for her lately. What can she do she is half mortal after all. I think she's a daddy's little girl. She can call things to her including powers, except she can't work her powers on us and in order for to transport powers she needs to see who she is taking a power from and to whom she's giving it to." He said looking up at me tauntingly. "Welcome to reality daddy."

Carmie jumped out of Jasper's arms and threw herself to me. It looked like she was going to land on her sister but I was wrong. She clutched to my neck and said "I'm Carmie Carlie Cullen!" She announced in an almost same voice as her sister but a little lower. "I'm number two!" She added cheerfully.

"Two?" I asked confused again. I have to really spend more time with my children; I feel so out of place and oblivious or even totally left clueless. But I'm just too worried if I was too late to save Bella, how could I live with the fact my girls would never know their own mother whom I could've saved!

"Yup! Renesmee first, me second, and Ella number three!" she said falling into my right arm giggling in a charming voice.

"I got it." I said finally understanding that she was the one who surprised me that there were more children and that Ella was the one who nearly hit the ground.

Jacob walked in with Renesmee in his arms, the one who I spent about five minutes with. She threw herself into my left arm and blankly I said "Thank heaven I don't have quads!" everyone including me laughed. Then a quiet sound of a groan sent us into dead silence. The triplets went into their own crib made of steel I thought Emmett made because he was probably the one strong enough to get that perfect bended flower, heart, and star designs, Flowers for Renesmee, stars for Carmie and hearts for Ella. Once they were settled we all rushed up stairs.


	3. Waking Up To SurpriseS

**Waking Up To A SurpriseS BPOV**

I woke up to find Edward hovering over me. "Bella love, how do you feel?" Edward asked anxious. His voice sounded so clear, more clear then I remember, then I figured I must be a vampire now, now I'm a leech to my best friend, that's if he still is.

I jumped up and hugged him tight, tighter than I though

"Bella love careful now. Ouch." I remembered Edward told me I was going to be stronger then him but I didn't know I could hurt him this simply. "It's your turn not to break me now." He added. I jumped back putting my hands behind my back.

"Sorry." I mumbled. I saw everyone standing close to the door probably afraid to approach. I noticed I was in a tight fit, and short, blue silk dress and stiletto heals and all I was able to think was Alice. Edward and I went on my first hunt. As soon as we got back to the house I wanted to see Renesmee and her twin that I couldn't wait to name! I hope they hadn't named her or him yet, but I was too late.

I saw Renesmee first and her twin named Carmie after Esme and Carlisle although it seemed she was more attached to Alice and Jasper. Renesmee went with Jacob on his daily runs which I didn't understand at all. Until Edward mentioned that Jacob had imprinted on my first born which caused a little quarrel outside between us.

I had no clue how charming Carmie was. Although she was more attached to Edward I didn't mind. She had Edward's Human eyes, beautiful bronze hair, I noticed was the same shade as Edward's but she had green highlights. We talked about so many things especially about when I was asleep for the past three days.

A little off-white skinned color girl with beautiful light blue highlights that were mixed with different shades of brown and were in a natural swirl curled hair style appeared in the doorway hand in hand with Edward. "Mommy!" She cried.

"Ella…" Edward warned. "She doesn't know yet." Ella stopped dead her tracks.

"Mommy doesn't know Ella?" she asked hurt. Edward nodded and I was confused. Ella ran into Edward's arms and started to sob.

"Don't be sad Angel" He whispered as he comforted her. "Mommy went unconscious when you popped yourself out of her." Then I realized what he meant. The thing that was moving in my stomach when he said we had twins, the last thing I felt before I went completely numb and blind. I should have known. But wow triplets? That's hard to believe!

"Ella? Is that your name?" I asked.

She popped her head out from Edward's chest. She nodded and whispered what a human wouldn't hear. "Ella's for daddy Edward and mommy Bella." She and Edward smiled at the same time. She had a perfect smile, but with her by Edward, Edward's crooked smile seemed goofy to me, and hers beautiful with a straight row of white teeth.

Carmie pulled my hair gently, just enough to get my attention. She looked at Ella now getting down from Edward wiping her tears. Ella sat right as Carmie moved from the middle of my lap to the left. "She's my _triplet_" they said it perfectly together their voices matching with each other. And as they said it they pointed at each other and started to play around. It seemed like they were twins not triplets. I noticed that their hair matched with their eyes. Carmie had green eyes and green highlights and Ella had blue-gray eyes and a nice light blue highlights.

They ran from my lap and before I could get up Edward scooped me up and put me on his lap. "Mommy's turn to sit on someone's lap." He sounded just like a perfect father. Had I been knocked out for a long time or does he just adjust in a blink of an eye or was he just ready to be a dad?

"Okay!" they said perfectly together as if only one child was saying it.

"I've grown quite attached to them as a father. I hope we can keep all three of them but Renesmee we _have_ to keep." He said. The girls were outside now, and I could tell they couldn't hear us as their little game of chase went on.

"Why wouldn't we keep them?" I asked.

"Well if we keep all of them that would leave four youngsters here for us to take care of." He explained.

"_Four?!"_ I said maybe over reacting in a way. "Do I have quads now? You know Ella over there still is a shock to me!"

"No, no, no! I wouldn't have strength to bear with four!" He exclaimed.

"Then what do you mean by four?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well let's just say Alice and Jasper found a vampire child today. They're coming home right now with her. Yup, it's a her alright." He said like he was talking to himself on that last part.


	4. Adopted Cousin

**Adopted Cousin EPOV**

Edward listening to Alice and Jasper thinking… (They're not talking)

_(Alice) I wonder what everyone is going to say._

_(Jasper) They better except Jalice or I'm leaving, I wanted a daughter for so long no wonder I was attached to Carmie but I can't adopt her._

_(Alice) Jalice is so wonderful how could anybody abandon her?_

_*Alice and Jasper disappeared for a few days on a supposed important call*_

**Alice POV**

I had a vision of a little girl hidden in a crack of a building in New York. A few days later the Denali's had called when everyone else was gone on a hinting trip. They had told me the Amazons found a girl born to the same family as the boy, Nahuel me and Jasper tracked down when awaiting the Volturi. This child was another product of Nahuel's biological father who was trying to create half mortal children. Over the time of Nahuel, he was able to create who knows how many but the others did not survive. Nahuel's father was captured and is qwqiting his time to be burned to stop his ways, but there still remained some of his children.

We found this little girl hidden by the Denali's in New York hoping that we would get there in time for others not to find her. Me and Jasper wanted children in our human lives and what was the problem with adopting? Carlisle had done that with us and now Jasper and I are going to have a family of our own and what did it matter that she came from a bad father who made her for a wrong reason. We could give her the pleasure of a loving family, three girls of her own kind (well two since Renemee is always with Jacob) and a big family that would live together peacefully. Carlisle, and Esme, the loving grandparents, me and Jasper, the loving parents she could have, Rosalie and Emmett, a happy uncle and auntie who would be the only ones without a child, and last, Edward and Bella a great pair for a uncle and auntie and their adorable children Renesmee, Carmie, and Ella who could be her best friends, great cousins, and play mates that could help each other grow together. That way I didn't need to worry of Emmett being the one to tackle her. I feel the maternal instincts coming…

"Alice, Jasper!" everyone but the triplets and Jacob called. "You better start explaining you two!" Esme added with her anger showing along with her maternal side.

We appeared from the trees with Jalice in Jasper's arms. "Everyone this is Jalice. Jalice Candy Cullen if you will." Jasper started.

"Candy?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes." I said. "She's very, very sweet so we thought of candy. She does seem to like candy as well." I said still nervous of what the family would think of her.

"Jalice?" Rosalie asked. "Jalice?" she asked again more pronounced and unsatisfied.

"Yes. Janice is to plain for her." Jasper defended father like.

Carmie approached Jasper but he didn't notice. "Uncle Jazzy no like Carmie now that he has new baby?" She asked looking sad.

I felt Jasper and my heart drop but then Jasper bent down to Carmie. "I'll always love you Carmie but this is my daughter now, and you two can be friends and cousins." Jasper tried to hide the suffering but it was still very noticeable.

Ella walked forward but before she could speak Jasper said "All you three can be best friends!" They all smiled even Jalice, who we called Candy more because it just suited better.

Renesmee came up and mentioned "She can fill my spot when I'm out with my... But I'm still your sister no matter what." She walked back and grabbed Jacob by the pants and they disappeared into the trees.

"You watch my daughter Jacob!" Bella and Edward called out after them.

"MOM, DAD!!!!!" Renesmee said in reply "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Welcome home. All of you." Carlisle said smiling trying to break the tension that everyone was still uncomfortable with.

"She has a special power." Jasper warned. "You may not want to aggravate her. She can freeze you dead in your tracks. She did that to… me when I tried getting her out of the crack."

"She can't freeze us now that were her family, adoptive family, but it won't feel like that, we'll feel like real family." Edward said speaking to Candy on that last part. " Just like Carmie can't transport things that are in contact with us or transport things to us without our knowing and allowing, which is weird that Ella can mimic her power and do it to us as long as were in a 77 mile range. Oh! And looks like Jal-Candy needs to see the person in order to freeze them and it looks like if Ella can sense you she can freeze you…hmmm… interesting…" he sending himself in to a state of thought.

"Thank you" Candy said whispering. "I feel like I belong here, belong somewhere."

"You do belong here." Alice said.

"AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rosalie screeched, stomping into the house. "Why does everyone now have a child to love?!" She sounded like she was loosing it, and I could understand that.

"Babe, we can adopt one too!" Emmett called rushing after her grabbing her to calm her down in a hug that looked like a chokehold to me.

"Why does it feel like the right one will never come around!" she started to what sounded like a sob. Well, a tearless sob.


	5. Power Class 1

**Power Class 1 BPOV**

Were trying to teach the triplets and Candy how to control their powers well two of three triplets, but the strongest of them all, Ella needed help the most because of her very strong powers, that even may be more effective to her then the bearer of the power but her downfalls were shown although Carmie was almost just as strong. Ella although her downfalls weren't so bad… One: You had to be in a 77 mile radius of her and two: she can only mimic one power at a time. But when they're all full grown what will happen to these downfalls? (Keep watching for upcoming stories)

"You can unfreeze me now Ella." Edward said through his frozen scream when trying to escape Ella and her powers. (Edward was in a running position… too late… no one can escape Ella)

"Sorry daddy!" Ella screamed from beyond the trees. "I'm having trouble targeting on mommy!" Everyone giggled except for Ella. The whole family was watching. Emmett, and Rosalie too, who had fun watching it but always left every five minutes to get herself together, Carlisle, Esme, Me, Edward, Carmie, Renesmee, Jacob, Jasper, Alice, and Candy. "Not funny!" She yelled approaching from the trees.

"Do I have permission to transport?!?!" Carmie asked.

"Yes." Everyone said. "Your sister needs a break. So it's your turn now." Carlisle added.

"Everyone please leave you might get hurt with this little monster and her powers," Carmie had a smile on as Edward called her a monster which I didn't really like but she was Edward's little favorite monster but he liked Ella as much. (Ella is both a mommy and daddy's girl) ", Were going to practice Carmie's transporting with some defense moves." Edward said anxiously. "Everyone but Bella and Carmie please go inside." He added.

"But daddy I want Ella here!" Carmie pleaded. "Please, please, please! She can always fix the problem if my powers fail me! I need her for support! Please daddy!" She begged.

"Would you like to stay Ella?" Edward asked.

"Sure, sure!" Ella said skipping to Carmie's side. "I'm here for you sis!" Ella was definitely the youngest. She was the perfect size to hide behind her older sisters when needed but it also made me realize that she was probably the one who was pushed around and maybe hindered how big she grew. But she could even be as big as she needed in order to protect her sisters when they needed her.

"Okay Carmie!" Edward began. "I'm going to throw this boulder and you need to transport it the other way. It will be good for defense but as well as sharpening your skills of transportation. Your sister is close by you to put a shield around you if you need it. Are you ready?" (Ella can shield physically and mentally unlike Bella (Bella's downfall).)

"Yes I'm ready and I don't think I'll need Ella's shield." Carmie said in assurance. My girls were growing to fast. It's like there's no time for us to be a real family. "Hit it!" Carmie called about 177 feet away.

Edward picked up a boulder that looked about the size of Emmett's Jeep and with a painful look tossed it toward Carmie. With a flick of a finger Carmie made the boulder suddenly turn right. There was loud scream and the loud thud of the boulder crashing onto what sounded like another boulder, but what wasn't normal was that a boulder couldn't groan in agony.

Edward began to laugh hysterically and the large boulder began to rise behind the bush. "I told you my girls are dangerous Emmett, they're not weak, and especially not with their powers so stop thinking they're weak." Edward commanded blurred cause of his laughing.

"Ha, ha, ha shaaawt awwwp!!!!" Emmett groaned sarcastically freeing himself from the boulder. But by the time he could be completely mobile there was another boulder on top of him. Everyone was out by the time Carmie and Ella started laughing really loud. "Girls stop! OUCH!!!" Emmett yelped as Carmie and Ella took turns piling a boulder after boulder on top of Emmett.

"Uncle Emmy need lesson?" Carmie asked tauntingly.

"Yes he does!" Ella agreed. Carmie and Ella joined hands and looked at Emmett tauntingly and before Emmett knew he was being crushed with about a dozen boulders again. Rosalie just laughed along with everyone else except for Emmett who begging for mercy. Everyone knew Emmett wasn't really getting hurt because the girls loved everyone and that they wouldn't hurt them too much unless they really had to.

"Ella freeze him. Candy is sleeping so would you do the honors?" Edward asked looking at Emmett whose feet and hands were only visible.

"Okay daddy!" Ella said willingly. "Sorry Uncle Emmett!" Ella reached down and lifted a boulder up and reached retrieving Emmett's baseball cap and placing it onto the top boulder. "Wait. This isn't right." Ella lifted the boulder off of Emmett's head and put it behind him.

Ella spread her fingers as if giving a high five and when she smiled tauntingly at Emmett. He screamed "NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" but too late he was frozen with his mouth still saying no and eyes shut, shut hard.

Ella turned around and smiled then ran across the meadow where we all stood still laughing and gave Carmie a high five. "Good job sis!" Carmie congratulated.

"Picture time!" I said. The girls rushed over to Emmett.

"Smile uncle Emmy!" They said perfectly you would think it was only one child saying it. Emmett grumbled and tried to throw a tantrum although he couldn't move.

I took a picture of the girls and what they had done to Emmett and then all of the family making funny faces at him. Ella unfroze his head so he was able to see and he cussed through the photo shoot. "I'll label this one uncle Emmett learns the hard way not to call his nieces weak." Everyone but Emmett laughed and Carmie and Ella both gave him a kiss on the cheek before freeing him of the rocks and unfreezing him fully.


	6. Rosette Emmelie Cullen

**Rosette Emmelie Cullen Alice POV**

(On the phone)

Tanya: Please Alice, we just picked her up from the amazons they said there's no sign of others and we want to keep her but she just doesn't seem happy here.

Alice: I don't know Tanya… (Edward in the background) _Alice put her on speaker… no point in trying to hide it from us_. (Alice put the phone on speaker)

Tanya: Everyone please. This child seems dead here. She refuses to talk and everything. She seems just a few weeks as old as your daughter Alice.

Alice: Jalice, we call her Candy though.

Tanya: I see… Edward how is your little Renesmee? I take that child has grown.

Edward: Children, Tanya, children. Bella and I have triplets.

Tanya: *gasps* (more than one) Congrats Edward…… and to you as well Bella.

Edward and Bella: Thank you

Tanya: Well we can't really be of care as you all may be for her so please take her.

Rosalie: I will take her! I can be the mother she needs.

Emmett: Babe, are you sure? Why don't we meet her first and see how it goes.

Tanya: Great! We'll be there in a bout two to three days. Thank you.

*Two days later* Rosalie POV

"Carmie! Ella! Be careful!" Bella cried. "You may hurt each other!"

"Bella…" I said as I approached wanting to ask Bella something as I watched her play with her daughters.

"Yes Rosalie?" She answered, releasing her daughters that were in a chokehold.

"I just… wanted to ask you something." I mumbled but I knew Bella could understand me.

"Anything." She assured.

"What's it like… to be a… parent?" I asked a little scared.

"Wonderful." Edward said from behind me. "Don't worry Rose I'm just coming to get my two girls for a hunt." He said before I could speak. "Is that okay love?" He asked Bella.

"Sure. Watch them they might freeze you or hit you with a rock on the way. Well Carmie might hit you with a force but Ella will freeze you and leave you there." Bella responded. I was touched by the way they both still looked at each other.

Edward kissed Bella quickly on the lips and called out. "Carmie! Ella! Want to go for a hunt? I can smell a pride of mountain lions going through the woods for Elk! Your favorite Ella! And much Elk for you Carmie! , YUMMY!!!"

By the time he could look around Carmie and Ella appeared on his back, Carmie on his left and Ella on his right. "I call the biggest!" Ella said.

"I call the fattest! More fat, more blood!" Carmie said sticking her tongue out at Ella and Ella returning it with an evil look.

"Daddy gets the cubs!" They both said taunting Edward.

"Not if I beat you to the biggest and fattest!" he teased.

"Not if I mimic your talent and run faster then you! And I'll take Carmie with me so we can knock out the pride before you get there!" Ella said. Ella just discovered she could mimic talents as well.

"Mind if we join you?" Jasper called with Candy on his back. "We could probably use some lions and elk. Right Candy?" he asked.

"Yup!" Candy replied bouncing up and down on his back, making Jasper rock back and forth. The girls all looked about one now but their fathers seemed to have no problem with them.

"Bye Hun!" Edward and Jasper called out.

"Bye." Bella said getting up and kissing her girls and Edward. "Bye!" Alice called from an open window in their room. "Be careful!" She added turning around and disappearing from sight. Edward, Ella and Carmie, who were like twins instead of triplets because Renemee was usually with Charlie and Jacob, Jasper, and Candy ran off into the woods and you could hear the laughing grow fainter and fainter as they went deeper into the woods.

"So where were we?" Bella asked. "Right, what's it like to be a parent? Just wonderful!" She smiled. "You'll find out soon Rose."

We've grown closer over the past time she was married to my brother. "I hope but what if it isn't right at all what if she doesn't like me? I don't think I'll be able to take it!" I said hiding my face in my hands.

Bella was sitting next to me with her arm around my shoulders. "Don't say that. Any child would be lucky to have a mom as glamorous as you." Bella was so comforting at times.

"What do you feel? When you're with them, when you see them, when everything is them?" I asked.

"Well… You'll definitely feel protective, happy, scared if they'll get hurt, you'll maybe feel everything. Even sad, but if you feel that just remember we'll have forever with them."

"I'm scared, Bella." I admitted.

"Don't be. When there was no one by me when I woke up I thought I was alone but then I heard and saw Edward. I felt happy but when I saw my girls… It was something way more then just happy." She looked deep into the forest in a happy daze but then her daze went blank.

She stood up and extended her arm. "Welcome Tanya, Kate."

"Hello." Tanya replied. "Where are your children and Edward?" She asked in an angry tone but tried to hide it.

"Renesmee is with Jacob, Carmie and Ella is with their father Edward and Jasper and his adopted daughter are all together hunting. A pride of Mountain Lions are in the woods."

"I see. I hope Edward is being a very good father." Tanya sounded taunting and still mad that she didn't get Edward.

"Tanya, Kate." Edward said approaching from the trees with two cubs in his hands. "Bella I thought you were thirsty." He said giving the cubs to Bella and kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you. Girls are you full?" She called louder as the girls came running out of the woods trying to catch each other.

"Yes!" They both called perfectly as usual.

Tanya gasped. "They're very… beautiful."

"They take after Bella a lot." Edward said. "Stubborn, uneasy… OUCH!" he cried as Bella nudged him in the ribs… more like punched. ",and beautiful of course." Bella gave him another punch but gave him a kiss afterwards and whispered. ",So not the last part."

I couldn't take it anymore I had to see the child. "Tanya may I see her?" I asked anxious and scared.

"Oh, of course Kate, please." Tanya said. Kate lifted a blanket that covered her right arm and in her left arm was a sleeping very light yellow skinned girl with dirty blond hair and purple highlights.

"I have to say she can control people. I'm not sure of her weaknesses or if she has any but when she is thirsty her blonde turns darker haired." Kate said.

"Just like my little Candy here." Jasper said approaching from the trees. "She becomes dirty blonde though, you can see she's a full on blonde except for the pink highlights."

I grabbed the child out of Kate's arm and starred into her eyes. They were a nice purple. "She… She… How?… Where?… Why?" I asked baffled.

"Perhaps we should go inside. I think the family needs to meet this beautiful child if she's going to be in the family." Bella suggested.

"Sure." Tanya said eyeing Edward's arm which was wrapped around Bella.

We were all inside in a matter of seconds and the rest of the family besides Renesmee was assembled in the living room around the T.V. "WOO HOO!" Emmett roared jumping off the couch arms straight up in the air as if a big victory had happened. "Whoops… Sorry." He said turning to us looking at the remote he crushed.

"Emmett, that's the third today." I called tossing him a new remote still in its package.

"Is that her?" Emmett looked and sounded stunned.

"Yes, Emmett." I said handing him the girl I had taken from Kate. "I love her already Emmett." I said honestly.

"I think she caught me too." Emmett said. I looked at him and he was starring into her eyes as well. "Have named her already?" Emmett asked to Kate and Tanya.

"No. We left that for you to decide. We were going to keep her around but we didn't want to name her without knowing her. Then we called you and when you wanted to see her we decided not to name her." Tanya answered.

"I like Rosette." Emmett said still staring at the child. He held her under the arms about arms length away examining her. "She kind of stinks…" Emmett said in a disgusted tone. Emmett looked under her butt and sniffed. "EWL BABY HAD A ACCIDENT!" he screamed handing Rosette back to Rosalie. ", please change her."

I changed Rosette and looked at her. "I'm Rosalie. I'll be your mommy okay? How do you like Rosette Emmelie Cullen?" I asked feeling stupid.

"I like it mommy!" She looked at me and smiled. "I love you mommy." She added. I was so overcome and I hugged her. I felt the happiness and sadness and so many things Bella explained and she was right… It felt wonderful!


	7. Power Class 2

**Power Class 2 Ella POV**

"Girls wake up!" Daddy (Edward) called cleaning our mess in the back yard.

"Carmie wake up daddy will get really, really mad!" I said still really tired.

"Come one Sweet Heart Papa Carlisle wasn't that boring in class now was he?" (We started learning basic first grade things we already knew so by the time we looked old enough we could go to high school) Edward asked Carmie trying to provoke her to get up. "Come on Ella is already up on my back come on now!" Daddy tried picked up Carmie but Carmie just refused to get up. We were practicing by a stream and Carmie still hadn't gotten up. I also fell asleep. I couldn't help it; Papa Carlisle really was boring in class…

"I can't wait for you guys to be full fledged vampires." Edward admitted under his breathe but it was pretty clear.

"Shut up!" Carmie and I called together.

"Were here, come on." Daddy said again.

"Few more hours!" Carmie begged.

"Okay then, you leave me no choice in you go." Edward tossed us into the stream but I grabbed him by the neck and he got dragged in too.

"Nice try dad!" I cried. "I knew what you were thinking…" I admitted. I liked using this against my family because out of all the kids in the house, I'm the only one that could use my powers on family but I always got in trouble if I used it against my family… Well in a bad way. But I kept being observed and it was irritating. Carmie and I had unusually strong powers which usually led to death and our family was scared of loosing us.

"DADDY IF I COULD I WOULD SO TRANSPORT YOU INTO A PILE OF MUD RIGHT NOW!" Camrmie screeched.

"Daddy my hair… Auntie Alice just did it…" I said innocently, but I hope I didn't give away what I was planning.

_Ella transport daddy please!_ Carmie thought.I gave Carmie a wink and she just nodded. Daddy was too caught up in trying to grab us I guess he didn't hear what she said.

"EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN!" Mommy (Bella) called angry. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO THE KIDS?!" She grew angrier and angrier as she walked toward us. Carmie and I were getting out of the stream and daddy was trying to hide. "Girls, where is your father?" she asked getting more calm now. Mommy never ever got mad for more then two minutes with us.

"Trying to hide." Carmie answered simply.

"Wait, I'll get him." I pointed up and transported a mud pit that was somewhere about 70 miles away to right next to us.

"AHHHH!!!!" Daddy cried when he appeared in the pit of mud. "ELLA!!! DID YOUR SISTER TELL YOU TO DO THAT?" he asked.

"You ruined my hair daddy, so partially my plan too. Well I made the plan work." I said.

"Ella, please..." Mommy began but before she could finish daddy was out of the mud floating to the river and going splash! Splash, hard.

"Ella… OUCH!" Edward said getting out of the stream holding a rock I guess he fell on. "Now. Time for class." He said sternly.

"Sorry dad. Why don't you shake like a dog?" I said tauntingly. Daddy gave me a grin and flung the rock at Carmie, but Carmie's back was turned. Carmie was at my side in a fraction of a second confused.

"What? What happened?" Carmie asked confused. She looked at dad. 'You know if Ella wasn't in transport mode you would've hit me daddy…" She said giving him a devious look.

Everyone was outside sitting on their blankets. I tied my hair in a pony tail not caring that it was messed up I was just listening to what Carmie wanted to do to daddy. "Don't think about it girls." Edward warned. ",especially you Carmie."

"Not trying to lower your children from three to two. Now are you Edward?" Tanya asked coming back from a hunting trip that took three days. She never left, although Kate had left the day they brought Rosette Emmelie Cullen, and we all wondered why. I could understand that she wanted to make sure Rosette was fine and she was. She was also way more open to us but I could tell Tanya was staying for something more but she was keeping her thoughts to herself…

"No, Tanya. I was testing our girls." Edward replied turning to face her but grabbing Bella around the waist at the same time.

"Very well." Tanya said turning around and beginning to walk toward the house. Carmie and I looked at each other.

"She has something planned Carmie." I admitted.

"WHAT?!" Carmie screeched.

I put my hand around her mouth before she could say anything else. "Ella, what did you say?" Daddy asked.

"I wanted to play a game with Carmie. Fast. PLEASE DADDY?" I asked. I really had to tell Carmie something Tanya said, well thought.

"Okay Ella, five minutes girls." I grabbed Carmie who was still confused and ran off into the trees.

"Okay, listen. Carmie everyone's probably listening so I can't repeat myself!" I hurried trying to blur it for those who were probably eavesdropping. "When Tanya turned around I heard her think _Bella is going to pay for taking my man_. We need to protect mom from that witch! Why do you think she's sticking around?! I know it's definitely not for Rosette anymore!" I finished all those sentences in a few seconds. "Did you get that at all Carmie?"

"Yeah, I did." Carmie answered worried. "UGH!" Carmie screeched it made me cover my ears.

"SHHH!!!" I said covering Carmie's mouth again. "It's either we get her out of here or we are around mom and dad a lot…" I planned.

"I call kicking her butt!" Carmie sounded really mad and I could understand that. I didn't want anyone going around trying to ruin our family. "I'm going to get her now!" Before I could grab Carmie she began running. I was happy I had no power being mimicked right now so I immediately mimicked daddy's talent except instead of running on the ground I ran in the trees, well swung. Swinging from branch to branch was more fun. His fastness mixed with my quickness through the trees and in a matter of seconds I was right above Carmie.

"Just in time girls." Papa Carlisle said as we raced out of the trees. Carmie just simply stopped but not that easy when you're in the trees. I grabbed the last branch tossing myself out of the treetops. I realized I was a far way down so I managed to get a few turns in the air before landing in the arms and gasps of mom and dad. "Welcome back to class monkey girl." Carlisle called grabbing me from Edward's arms. I was still Carlisle and Esme's favorite after these past few weeks although when it came to class he never favored.

"Today were going to practice your talents alright girls?" Edward called to me, Carmie, Jalice, Rosette, and Renesmee who wasn't paying attention. "Carmie you and your devious talent which was made known, Ella your talent please."

"Daddy, remember I do things in an unusual way…" I reminded him. "Like you run on the ground, I like to travel through trees…" I added in explanation.

"Right, Jalice you and your talented fighting moves…"

"Which I am very proud of…" Jasper added rubbing the top of Jalice's head.

"Rosette you and your fast reflexes." Edward added. "Renesmee you already know all you need to know so you don't have to attend power classes anymore. You may watch your sisters and cousins if you want."

"Sure." Renesmee answered. "Besides its fun to see my sisters mess up and I'm usually not home so why not?" she added.

"I second that!" Everyone but Jacob and Renesmee said together.

"Ella I'll take you to your course…" Mama Esme said. ", Carlisle please take Carmie to hers." She added.

"But I want to go with Carmie!" I blurted out.

"Fine." Papa Carlisle agreed.

",Rosette, with Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper and Candy, with Uncle Emmett, and Auntie Rosalie, please." Edward said.

"Let's go!" The kids protested in impatience. We all ran off into the woods well I took off into the trees. Carmie, Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme were running below me.

"Girls please be careful!" Papa Carlisle called to us. "Get your color flags using your talents." He added. I heard everyone else in the distance saying the same thing to Candy and Rosette.

"Okay!" Carmie and I answered. I found seven of my flags hidden on the top of the trees… I wonder how they got it up there… Carmie found hers in places people would least expect them (she easily figured it out because of her devious mind that could decode a puzzle in seconds). Some of her flags were tied to her hair somehow and some were wedged in between awkward places…

I ran into the areas where Candy was trying to power kick a rock which had her flag beneath the ice covering the rock free and I also ran into Rosette trying to chase a squirrel that had her flag tied to its tail… (She needed really fast reflexes for a squirrel that could cut corners in a fraction of a second.)

We joined up the cottage with our flags tied around our waits. Carmie and I tied our flags together and wrapped Papa Carlisle and Mama Esme together where they just cuddled together. Carmie and I just decided to climb trees although I was getting irritated that I always had to pull her up if she couldn't reach the next branch… (Weak jumper)


	8. Quarrel Between Tanya & Edward

**Quarrel Between Tanya and Edward EPOV**

Bella ran off to observe the girls under cover and I really wished she hadn't left me there by myself…

"Honestly Edward what do you see in her?" Tanya began a little seductive. "I could be everything and more she is, and you and I could be the best parents to those girls…" she said coming closer…

"What I see in her is my mate that I waited for about a hundred years." I said challenging her. "Do you have about my Bella?"

"No… I have a problem that she got you and I could have made that wait shorter Edward… I can be a way better mother to Ella and Carmie and Renesmee too."

"Bella is the best mother I have seen and I am proud that she is the mother of my children. I wouldn't have it any other way and if you have a problem with that I think its best you leave, you have brought your reason of being and she is doing fine."

_You are mine, and I am yours. _She thought and that set me off.

"I'VE NEVER BEEN, NEVER AM, AND NEVER WILL BE YOURS TANYA! I MADE THAT CLEAR A LONG TIME AGO AND I'M NOT CHANGING MY MIND NOW!!!!!!!!" I screeched. Carlisle with Ella on his back, Jasper with Candy and Emmett with Rosette came out running from the woods only to grab me by the arms.

"Calm down daddy!" Ella pleaded and gave me a kiss on the cheek. ",for me?"

"You say that now… but you'll see Edward, mark my words you will see…" Tanya threatened…

"You try to break my family apart! You will regret it! I swear you will regret it!" I challenged. I started growling and Tanya just came closer and Carlisle warned to get back but she didn't listen. The whole family including Bella was watching up against the trees. Tanya tip toed to my height and kissed me on the lips, and there were gasps. I screamed in anger and kicked Tanya in the stomach and she was sent flying into the trees… Ella, Carmie, Candy, and Rosette took off after her. Ella was right at her feet and everybody grabbed onto her so they didn't have to climb the trees and let Ella take care of her without them. Tanya came flying out of the trees and began whacking herself in the face and we all knew it was Rosette who was doing that. Boulders were piling up on her and Ella came flying gracefully out of the trees only to land on the boulders.

"BOO YAH!!!!!" Ella cried. Everyone began laughing really hard at how Tanya was getting pummeled by four 4-7 month old girls… Emmett, and Jasper fell to the ground laughing and Carlisle had to keep his hands over his mouth. Bella came to my side looking resentful.

"Did you mean all that?" She asked.

"I meant every single word and I would say it over and over again if you want me to." She kissed me on the lips.

"I'll cover that nasty kiss…" She smiled and I returned it with a bigger smile and gave her another kiss…

Tanya was in the stream now and screaming for her life. "Were not going to tear you up, or do you want us to?" Ella asked tauntingly. "We'll do it if you want us to you know." She added.

The girls were in a perfect line and Tanya was on the other side of the bank coughing. "You try to break this family apart we'll hunt you down." All four said together perfectly.

"In the trees on the very top I can get you." Ella threatened.

"On the ground we can get you." Candy, Rosette, and Carmie said.

"In your coven…" Carmie added.

"In the water…" Candy said.

"Anywhere on Earth…" Rosette added.

"We'll find you!" They altogether said.

"Mark our words… We don't lie" Ella said taking a step forward.

Ella jumped on the other side of the bank right in front of Tanya, and then I was scared. The other three took off into the water then in a fraction of a second Carmie, Candy and Rosette popped out of the water "BOO!" They all yelled and Ella got a hold of Tanya's shirt.

"I suggest you leave my family be." She threatened again.

"Bye." Candy said first.

"Bye." Rosette repeated.

"Bah-Bye!" Carmie said, louder then the rest.

"GO AWAY AND YOU CAN COME BACK WHEN YOU LEAVE OUR DADDY ALONE!" Carmie and Ella screamed at Tanya. Tanya got up so quick and bolted leaving a piece of her shirt in Ella's hand.

"Ewl!! Witch clothing!" Ella screeched shaking her hand free of the wet clothing. That reaction to the clothing sent Emmett falling to the ground in laughter again and everyone laughed along too including me.

"That's our girls." I commented to Bella. The girls turned around and smiled and we all quickly crossed the stream to praise them.

"That was fun!" Carmie commented.

"I second that!" Ella said.

"UH-HUH!" Candy said.

"Can we do that again?" Rosette asked. Everyone smiled and was in groups. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other looking at everyone. Bella, Ella, Carmie, and I were holding each other and Ella and Carmie were giving each other high fives. Emmett, Rosette, and Rosalie were hugging each other and Jasper, Candy, and Alice was laughing in a circle. Renesmee and Jacob were on the ground laughing, I wanted Renesmee in our circle after all she was the first out of out three triplets.

"Good job girls!" Carlisle praised.

"Yea you guys scared her pretty good!" I said hoping they could hear me through the laughs and kisses…

"Thanks!" All four of them called and they all jumped into the stream… "Nice and warm…" Candy added. And everyone giggled and jumped in the stream too.


	9. A Game of Chase & Makeovers In P Class3

**A Game of Chase and Makeovers in Power Class 3 Ella POV**

A few days later after that Tanya incident we received a letter from her.

_Dear Edward and family,_

_I am sorry for the rude way I acted. You have raised your girls strong. I am very sorry I had put you on the spot like that Edward and Bella you are very lucky. I hope to visit soon with Kate and till then I will leave you a promise: I will pay for what I did. _

_Best Wishes and I am very truly sorry,_

_Tanya_

"She better not be lying!" Carmie warned. "Or I'll definitely rip her to shreds."

"Never mind her you're my family so it doesn't matter…" Daddy (Edward) began. "It's time for class."

"What's today's topic?" Emmett asked anxious.

"Targeting practice for today…" daddy answered. "And no Emmett you're not going to be the target no matter what." Carmie and I giggled.

"Shoots!" Uncle Emmett cried. "Please, Please, Pleaaaaase?!?!?!?!?!?!" Emmett begged.

Carmie and I left to go outside to the back yard. "I'm bored…" Carmie admitted. "Want to play tag vampire style?" Carmie asked.

"Sure. There's nothing really to do. Daddy's probably be a while trying to calm Uncle Emmy down, well a few minutes…" I agreed.

"That's enough time." We gave each other a high five and played a rock, paper, scissors to see who would go first. I was it. "Ha-ha try and freeze me!" Carmie taunted.

"We'll see… wait did you say freeze?" I asked confused.

"Yup!" Carmie said from across the yard.

"That's so not fair!" I complained. Carmie just stuck her tongue out. "FINE! I CAN PLAY THAT WAY TOO!!!" I screamed hoping to attract an audience and I did. Mommy and Auntie Alice stuck their head out of the windows…

I mimicked daddy's talent of super speed till I caught up to Carmie. "Ha!" I teased. I immediately changed to Candy's power although it took me a few seconds to use it… Carmie tried throwing boulders at me but I just grabbed onto branched to avoid them.

Everyone was scattered around the back yard. Mommy and daddy was by the house, auntie Alice and uncle Jasper was toward the middle of the yard, auntie Rose and uncle Emmy was more to the left of the yard, papa Carlisle and mama Esme was sitting to the right of the yard Renesmee and Jacob was near the back of the yard and Candy and Rosette was on the roof of the house playing around. "CARMIE YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!" I yelled. Carmie only stopped and stuck her tongue out again.

Carmie ran in front of mommy and daddy and stopped for a fraction of a second and ran again but too late. "SORRY MOM, SORRY DAD!" I screamed for accidentally freezing them. Then she did the same with Renesmee and Jaocb across the yard. "SORRY SIS, SORRY JAKE!" I screamed to them while dodging another boulder. "BLAME CARMIE!" I knew they could hear me but I was too concentrated to even look at them to unfreeze them. Carmie flew past papa Carlisle and mama Esme but when she was in front of them she slowed down so I thought she was going to stop but I was wrong again. "SORRY PAPA CARLISLE SORRY MAMA ESME!" I was getting a little irritated with Carmie but this was fun. "Carmie stop tricking me!!!"

"To bad sis! You have to get me!" She called back to me.

"Fine." I agreed. "Everyone there is your proof… her fault if I ACCIDENTALLY freeze you guys… I promise I'll unfreeze you." Carmie stopped in front of Emmett and Rosalie. And she finally jumped pretty high and grabbed a branch of a tree.

"SORRY UNCLE EMMY AND AUNTIE ROSE!" Before I knew it I was in the trees chasing Carmie. "You'll never beat me in the trees you know." I said when there was about 50 feet gap between the tree we were in and the next tree.

"You're right." Carmie admitted and she jumped down landing in Jasper and Alice's laps. I extended my hand but Carmie jumped out to fast and Jasper and Alice were frozen. "SORRY UNCLE JAZZ AND AUNTIE ALICE!" I heard Uncle Jasper mumble something but I couldn't understand him…

I couldn't see Carmie anymore… "Over here!" She called on the roof. "Candy you dare…" she said looking at Candy and that was my chance but Carmie jumped off the roof and my freezing power went to Candy and Rosette.

"SORRY CANDY, SORRY ROSIE!" Ugh I had enough I stopped for a few seconds and I sat down I caught sight of Carmie running around in circles laughing. I mimicked Rosette's power and controlled her to come back and go into the stream. While she was trying to get out of the stream I re mimicked Candy's power and froze her while she was squeezing her hair. "GOT YOU!" I teased.

I unfroze Carmie and we laughed at each other. We returned to the back yard of the house and looked around. Everyone was frozen in screams and eyes shut it made me laugh hard. "Were really big monsters huh?" Carmie asked tauntingly to Uncle Emmett. He started saying stuff but it was blurred. "I have an idea…"

"Okay!" I said. "I think I know what you're talking about…" I looked at Carmie.

"MAKEOVERS!!!" Carmie and I yelled and everyone was screaming…

I closed everyone's eyes so they couldn't see what we were doing. I changed Jacob and Auntie Rose's clothes because I knew how much she hated Jacob. I also switched mommy's dress and put it on Uncle Emmett and I put another dress on mommy. I put clothes on Auntie Alice that she wore for a few days in a row. I put a wig on both uncles and made them face each other. "Carmie you mind doing the make up for Uncle Emmy and Uncle Jasper?" I called for Carmie who was in the house looking for things to put on the aunties and looking for things to put against them.

"Okay!" Carmie was by my side in a few seconds with Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose's makeup in her hands… "Pucker up guys!" She said with two lipsticks in her hands.

I went up stairs to get a few more wigs, hair dye, and scissors. I went up to the roof with these. Jalice and Rosette waited long enough and so I put wigs on them. "Don't worry; your hair is sooo frizzy!" I made them believe that it was actually their hair but I actually put a wig on them that was full on bright yellow blonde. I gave the wigs really bad hair cuts and I tore their dresses but that was by accident.

Carmie was at my side and gave me a high five and we began laughing… "MOM AND DAD!" I said…

"I took care of them." Carmie pointed to mom and dad they had Mohawks and bright pink hair and I couldn't help but laugh…

So in the very end Candy and Rosette had fake hair on but they thought it was real hair and they also had torn dresses. Mommy and daddy had Mohawks that were bright pink and I changed mommy's dress to the fit ones she hated. Auntie Rose and Jacob was complaining about the smell of their clothes but Jacob was complaining about the stiletto heals too so Carmie transported his head into the woods when we unfroze their heads.

"GIVE MY BOYFIREND HIS HEAD BACK!!" Renesmee screeched at us.

"Okay chill Nessie." I joked around.

I gave Jacob his head back and watched Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett's expressions which were funny to their hugging stances and make up and new dresses.

We changed everyone back to themselves except for papa Carlisle and mama Esme who we didn't do anything to because we forgot.

"You are fast Carmie but you can't beat your sister sometimes…" Edward congratulated me. "But Ella your sister can beat you too."

"I know." I responded and gave Carmie a nudge. "But I'll always get her back."

"If you can catch me!" She said teasingly. This time of chase everyone was in it including Jacob and Renesmee.


	10. New Characters Index

_**Index On The Characters My Friends and I Made…**_

_**Carmie Carlie Cullen= **__**Power:**_Transportation with force

_**Weaknesses: **_1: Can't work on family without consent 2: Has to see person taking power from and to whom giving to 3: Object of transportation must exist

_**Child Of: **_Bella and Edward (2nd Triplet)

_**Talent: **_Devious Mind

_**Hair: **_Bronze with green highlights

_**Eyes: **_Green (Edward's human eyes)

_**Ella Carlie Cullen= **__**Power: **_Mimic power and talents (a power weakness of person she is mimicking does not apply to her)

_**Weaknesses: **_1: Must be in 77 mile radius 2: One power or talent at a time 3: takes a few second to interchange power or talent

_**Child Of: **_Bella and Edward (youngest triplet)

_**Talent: **_Does things in a different way (EX: Edward runs through trees she goes through trees

_**Hair: **_Different shades of brown and beautiful light blue highlights

_**Eyes: **_Blue-gray eyes

_**Jalice Candy Cullen= **__**Power: **_Freezes people and object including time (full concentration)

_**Weaknesses: **_1: Can't work Family (adopted) 2. Needs to see person in order to freeze 3: In order to freeze time she needs full concentration

_**Child Of: **_Adopted by Jasper and Alice

_**Talent: **_Kung Fu!

_**Hair: **_Blonde with pink highlights (Blonde becomes dirty blonde when thirsty)

_**Eyes: **_Rose pink eyes

_**Rosette Emmelie Cullen= **__**Power: **_Controlling people

_**Weaknesses: **_1. Can't work on family (adopted) 2. Control 1 at a time 3. Must see person of controlling

_**Child Of: **_Adopted by Rosalie and Emmett

_**Talent: **_Extra Fast Reflexes

_**Hair: **_Dirty Blonde with purple highlights (Dirty blonde becomes black when thirsty)

_**Eyes: **_Lavender eyes

Story ONE by: Triplet Ella Carlie Cullen 

Look for: The Life of A Triplet by: Triplet Carmie Carlie Cullen (Co-writer of this)


End file.
